For you
by Soulreciever
Summary: Empathy side storysequal. Keiichi Segawa has a very selfless Wish, one that Fuuma is willing to grant even if it means letting go his own Wish. Slash


For you.

T: Silver Salamander asked if I might consider writing a Keiichi/Kamui side story/sequel for Empathy. As she's been doing an incredible job being my Beta and as I thought of something I could write I bring you this story. I can not stress too much that this continues on from Empathy and that you really do need to read that fic for this to make sense! Slash and some left over angstage from Empathy…oh and the internal workings of the Dark Kamui's mind, which, as Sumeragi angst, deserves its own warning!

Not mine apart from plotness….dedicated to Silver Salamander, without whom I'm sure I'd get more flames!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He had listened, carefully, as Kamui had imparted the truth to him…had weathered the smaller boy's guilt rampage and then he had gently assured him that he was going no-where.

They had simply stood in silence then the grip of Kamui's hand a strong warmth that he never wished to loose and then the other had informed him,

"I should get home…Soratta will have the search team out otherwise."

"Do you want me to walk you to school tomorrow?" The grip on his hand tightened a fraction and then the other had responded,

"I do not know if I will get to school tomorrow."

"Then why don't you come and get me?"

"I'd like that." The boy had smiled then and, despite the fact that it was not the strong smile he was used to, it was beautiful still.

The memory of that smile had lingered with him even after Kamui was gone and in recalling it he could not help but smile in return.

Kamui had not come to fetch him the next day, the reason for this becoming clear when Keiichi had reached the school and found the other's desk empty.

The day had seemed destined to continue on in this rather negative manner until, at lunch, he was graced with an unexpected visit.

"Segawa-kun, might I have a moment?" The gentleman had enquired as he had taken a seat next to him.

He had regarded this other a moment, the image of the person he had believed him to be warring in his mind with the image of the monster that Kamui had crafted to describe him, then he had enquired,

"What can I do for you, Sakurazuka-san?"

There had been a momentary flicker of surprise on that expressionless mask and then the other had replied,

"Kamui has been hurt quite badly in this last battle and I thought he might appreciate your company."

"I shall go to him gladly, Sakurazuka-san." He feels a little guilty for leaving school early, especially when he is, as class representative, meant to be setting an example, and yet…

The journey is not particularly long and yet he is of such a nature that he can not abide even the smallest of awkward silences and thus, but a minute after they have begun their journey he enquires,

"How are you able to cross onto campus, Sakurazuka-san?"

"Why are you retaining such a casual demeanour towards me, even when you know what I am, Segawa-kun?"

"I saw how much Sumeragi-san loved you, Sakurazuka-san and I can not believe such unconditional affection could be given to a man such as the one Kamui described to me."

The other halted, briefly, mid step, his eye lingering on his face and then smiling he had remarked,

"You have an intriguing mind, Segawa-kun, and you would do well to protect it from harm.

"And to answer your previous question; I can cross into the barrier of the campus because of my link to Subaru."

He wishes to ask for more of a specific explanation, but is halted as his companion informs him,

"That is the house now."

Sumeragi-san is sat at Kamui's bedside, his hands clenched into the sheet at the boy's side and concern written clear on his face.

Keiichi's eyes drift to the bandages that coat Kamui's skin and for the barest of moments he can not comprehend why he had agreed to come here.

Then the recollection of that fragile smile blooms in his mind and he takes a hesitant step into the room,

"Sumeragi-san?"

The older man seems a little surprised to see him and is about to voice an enquiry when Sakurazuka-san informs him,

"I went to find him."

"You should be resting."

"You were clearly agitated, Subaru and it was but the work of moments." The Sumeragi opens his mouth to retort, but instead turns to face him and says,

"Thank you for coming, Segawa-kun."

"How is he?" He enquired, gesturing to Kamui's prone form,

"I fear this attack has hurt him more mentally that it has physically.

"Before I would simply have helped him through, but now…"

Though the current situation between Kamui and Sumeragi-san was not the elder man's fault, he was glad for the guilt in Sumeragi-san's voice. For that emotion meant that Sumeragi-san was true in his want to befriend Kamui, something he was sure the boy would appreciate once he let go his idealistic attachment to the Sumeragi go.

"I'll sit with him a while, Sumeragi-san."

"Thank you, Segawa-kun." He pushes himself from the chair and glancing back to Kamui he says,

"All you need do is call, Segawa-kun and someone will come to help you."

"Thank you, Sumeragi-san."

Once he is alone with Kamui he tangles his fingers into the boys and says,

"I do not have any comforting words for you, Kamui; all I have is my love and my belief in your strength."

"Neither are things I deserve, Keiichi." The boy responds after a moment of silence.

"I had thought you asleep."

"I was silent before because, for the moment, I have nothing left to say to Subaru."

"I see." He pauses a moment, contemplating the right course, then he enquires, "What happened today, Kamui?"

"Ask me something else."

"What is your favourite colour?"

"What?"

"You asked me to ask you something else."

"I'd expected something just as serious as the first question."

"You would simply have run away from me again."

Kamui's eyes open at last and he is treated to a moment of lazy examination before the boy informs him,

"Yellow is my favourite colour, I'm partial to grilled tuna and soft rock." The small smile is again present on his lips, stronger than it had been before and somehow filled with a greater sincerity.

He stays with Kamui until the boy truly falls asleep, simply talking to him of idle things and avoiding, for the moment, the more complex issues.

Sumeragi-san offers to walk him home, something that he refuses simply because he wishes a little time for himself.

Before an 'earthquake' had destroyed the Yanamato line he had taken a train home each day, now, however, he had little choice but to walk the distance.

For the first week of this new routine he had arrived at school a little late and occasionally out of breath. However, now that he was used to the new travelling arrangement, he had perfected setting off for school at the correct time, while still allowing a buffer so that he might linger in some of the beauty spots that dotted his root.

He had stopped to admire the blossoms in the little winter 'garden' that his neighbour was growing outside her window, when a voice had enquired,

"What are you to Kamui?"

The boy who had asked such a personal question looks no more than Kamui's age and yet there is an odd maturity in his eyes that makes him seem exponentially older.

"Who are you to ask?"

Smiling the 'boy' makes an open handed gesture in his direction and Keiichi feels himself being pushed up against the brick of his neighbour's wall.

He had expected a greater force than that which is enforced upon him and taking a small risk he remarks,

"You are holding back."

"For the moment and yet I assure you that should you again deny me that restraint shall be lifted." As some form of proof the pressure on his body increases enough that it becomes painful and then it relaxes again.

Having been made very much aware of the stakes Keiichi considers his options a moment before he responds,

"Despite your threat I fear that I must still refuse you, for I would rather give over my life than be responsible, even indirectly, for harming Kamui."

"Such sincerity and yet I wonder if you know what it is that you protect so selflessly."

"I know everything about Kamui and about yourself."

"Then you have me at a disadvantage, for I know nothing of you."

"I am no one of importance."

The 'boy' closes the distance between them, his fingers brushing absently at Keiichi's cheek a moment before he remarks,

"Yet still you Wish for such an important thing, indeed to myself your wish is as the greatest of things. Thus, for the sake of that Wish, I shall gladly leave you alone."

"But?"

"There are no conditions, merely a request."

"Ask."

"Never let him go, even if holding to him becomes hurtful or even deadly."

"You love him." The other leases his face and sets his fingers to his chest.

"That is true and yet it does not matter. I can not make him happy and that is more important to me than my own heart or my Wish."

He watches the boy jump away into the sky and shaking his head he straitens his shirt and heads for his apartment.

The next day he tells Kamui of his visitor and, though he tries to avoid it, he also eventually tells him of their exchange.

The boy's smile dims a little and then he enquires,

"What is your Wish, Keiichi?"

"To keep you smiling always, Kamui."

"I really do not deserve you."

Keiichi smiled then and taking the boy's hands into his he enquires,

"Do you truly believe it matters to me?"

He can see Kamui preparing to give another negative reply and shaking his head he pulls the boy into a kiss.

The smile Kamui graces him with once they separate is the sincerest he has ever seen from the boy and he knows then, beyond doubt, that he shall do as the other had requested of him.

Knows that he would rather die than see this smile again taken away from Kamui's face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: To be honest I'm not too sure about this ending…I don't know why, it just seems odd to me…sigh I'm sure it's simply me being nit picky again!

Think that's all I really wanted to say about this one…kind of speaks for itself really…R+R as I really want to know what you guys think!


End file.
